Revolutions
by NatsuDankneel
Summary: What happens when you place multiple harem kings in the same story in the Fairy Tail universe? War is brewing between another race. This is gonna be one hell of a ride. Major crossover. Alternate universe. Future lemons. Natsu X Harem
_Revolutions_

 _What happens when you place multiple harem kings in the same story in the Fairy Tail universe? War is brewing between another race. This is gonna be one hell of a ride. Major crossover. Alternate universe. Future lemons._

 **AN: Welcome to a new story that I've been wanting to write for a while now. The only thing that made me not write this, were other stories. Now, this is an extremely experimental project. I have no idea how this is going to go down, but I'm excited for how this is going to be written. Arcs are going to be removed or modified.**

 **I'm sick! What a good time to work on my fics. I, as of 3/16/16, can't talk, can't stand, and can't laugh or cough without hurting. Don't worry though, my immune system normally pulls through for me. Just thought I'd tell some people about my current status. I'm probably gonna be a bit more active as I recover. On with the story!**

' _Who the hell is this Salamander guy? No one uses my alias without punishment…'_ Natsu Dragneel thought to himself.

He had been tipped off about a so called "Salamander" in Hargeon port. He was on his way there right now.

He soon ran through the alleys to see a grimy man, mobbed by a lot of females. ' _So this guy thinks he can use it without any consequence?'_ Natsu thought to himself. ' _Not to mention the fact that this is that Bora guy…'_

Natsu walked up to him and put one hand on his hip, and one hand behind his head. "Now, we can either do this the easy way that leaves you untouched, or we can do this the other easy way that leaves you _very_ hurt." Natsu said, getting everyone's attention, including a group of 8 people, 1 male, 7 females **(QUICK, GUESS WHO THEY ARE)**.

"And who might you be?" "Salamander" said. Natsu simply laughed.

"I'm surprised. You'd use my name and ask who I am? You're stupider than I thought." Natsu said in a bored tone.

Bora's face instantly switched to a scared one, before a fist met his face, and he was unconscious.

"There's one annoyance out of the thousands that I have, down…" Natsu mumbled to himself. He was soon approached by the group mentioned earlier.

"So, we heard you're the real Salamander?" The male said.

"Well damn, you seem to have heard right… What do you want?" Natsu asked curiously. He didn't normally get attention like this. It was normally attention from the council for his destruction.

"Well, we wanted to join Fairy Tail. My name's **(WHO'D YOU GUESS?)** Ichika Orimura. That's my sister, Chifuyu, her student and my friend, Laura, my oldest friend Houki and her older sister Tabane, and the other three are Charlotte, Rin, and Cecilia." The newly identified Ichika explained.

"So, you're just trying to join the guild, eh? Well damn, come on. I'll bring you there." Natsu said as rune knights came to pick up the unconscious Bora.

He turned around and began walking, his future guildmates not moving. He looked back at them to see what they were doing. "Well? Let's get going. We'll make it back to Magnolia in a couple hours if we go now."

Natsu turned around, heading to the train station.

 **4 Hours Later|Fairy Tail Guildhall**

"Yo, I'm back!" Natsu yelled as he opened the door. "And I brought guests!" He yelled, getting everyone's attention. In filed Ichika first, followed by the girls.

"Ay, Gramps, we got some people that want to join the guild!" Natsu yelled.

Out from the top floor came Makarov. "So, you've brought some rather powerful mages, it would seem." The guildmaster said. "What type of magic do you each use?" Makarov asked.

"Well," Ichika started. "Chifuyu and I both use Destruction Dragon Slayer Magic." He said, causing gasps from most Fairy Tail members, but a slight grin from Natsu, and an amused expression from Makarov.

"Houki and her sister use a rather rare type of maker magic. Crystal make. Cecilia uses Requip along with a magic rifle and healing magic, Rin uses Shadow Grasping magic which allows her to manipulate the shadows around her, Charlotte uses Void Make, and Laura uses Phoenix Slayer magic." Ichika explained.

Most of the guild was beyond impressed. They had never seen this many lost magic users in one place. Not to mention the fact that there were 2 new dragon slayers and a new slayer they had never heard of.

"Well then… Rather interesting range of lost magics." Makarov noted. "So you wanted to join?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. Chifuyu and I need a place to be since our parents are gone. The others all came because they wanted to join us. Their parents are still with them." Ichika explained.

"I understand… Well, most of us understand that. Almost all of Fairy Tail has a somewhat or very tragic past, so we can understand how you feel." Natsu explained.

"So, instead of talking about depressing subjects, how about we have a little celebration for our new guild members?" Mira suggested, as she could feel the mood dropping a bit.

Much to her relief, the guild immediately brightened after she said this. She sighed in relief, and got back to waiting for people to serve.

From behind however, she felt an arm wrap around her, and felt a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you came home alright, Natsu." She said with a giggle as she returned the kiss.

"Man, I'll never get over the fact that Natsu had the guts or brain to ask Mira out…" Someone from the guild said. "Not to mention the fact that he also-" they said but was interrupted by an opening door.

In from that door, came a redhead, well known to all the guild members. One, Erza Scarlet.

"Natsu~!" She cooed in a very un-Erza like way. She walked over to him before giving him a hug requiping out of her usual armor, before pulling back, and kissing him full on the lips.

"I'm glad you're also back safe, Erza." Natsu said with a smile.

"As I was saying earlier, I can't believe he's also dating Erza…" Said the same person that was talking about his relationship with Mira.

"I'm surprised at how well those two are with dating the same guy, considering their past as rivals." He said.

"And what might you people be talking about?" Erza asked in a sweet voice, a sadistic grin on her face.

"O-oh h-hey, Erza! We were just uh, talking about how the uh… The weather was! It's pretty nice, r-right?" They said nervously.

"Oh, I'm afraid you have the wrong answer." Erza said before head butting the guild member unconscious, only to be scolded by Natsu.

"Now now, Erza. You shouldn't attack your guildmates like that. I mean, I know Gray and I fight a lot, but that's different." Natsu said as he grabbed her ear like a father would his deviant son.

Erza pouted. "Yes, Natsu…" She said, still pouting. This obviously shocked most people from the new group. They had heard that Erza was a strong willed woman.

"I will never get used to that…" Gray said as he walked from who knows where. "So, you guys are new?" He asked Ichika. "Yeah… Natsu brought us here after beating some guy up." He replied.

"Yeah, Natsu may seem like an idiot most of the time, but on the inside, he's a really good person." Gray noted. He then realized what he had said, and quickly covered Ichika's mouth.

"If you tell anyone I said that, I don't care how strong you are, but I'll come from my grave just to prevent you from telling anyone." Gray threatened before walking off to do whatever he does.

"What a weird man…" Laura said as she walked up to Ichika. She of course, held feelings for her blue haired friend. She knew that the other girls held feelings as well. She just couldn't work out the courage to tell him, in fear that this would ruin her relationship with the other girls.

"Yeah, they may be weird, but they're a good weird. I think we're gonna like it here." Ichika said with a smile.

"Yes, Laura agrees with you…" She said distantly, still thinking about how their relationship could go. She noticed that the other Fairy Tail members were completely fine with the Dragneel boy's little harem, so she assumed that they would be fine if it also happened with them.

The only problem would be how she could tell the other girls this. This was going to be complicated.

 **AN: This is a prank because the fic continues.**

 **Sorry for scaring you.**

 **Or are you scared.**

 **I could've ended right here.**

 **But I'm choosing not to because I'm a "good" person.**

"Hey, uh… Chicken or whatever your name was, would you mind demonstrating your magic outside for me real quick? I just want to see your dragon slaying magic." Natsu said, meaning to call for Ichika.

"Dude my name's… Never mind, sure I'll go. Haven't used it in a while to be honest with you." He said, a bit irritated at being called after a food.

They exited the guild hall, just the two of them, and Natsu led him to an area near the guild that was empty.

"Destruction Dragon's Fist!" Ichika yelled as he punched a tree.

Much to Natsu's surprise, the tree was destroyed… But that wasn't what surprised him.

"That looks like Gildarts' magic…" He said as he looked at the now diced up tree. It was on the ground in cubes of wood.

"Ichika, is that you?" The two boys heard from somewhere off where more civilization was.

Ichika looked over and saw a certain someone that had a good past with him.

"Tatenashi!" Ichika said. "I haven't seen you in so long! How's it been?" He asked his friend.

"Oh, nothing much. Mom and dad just kind of allowed me to do whatever now that I'm older… So, naturally, I decided to join Fairy Tail! From what I can see, you're already in, considering you're with Natsu Dragneel and you're in Magnolia." The light blue haired teen said.

"So, Mr. Dragneel, how's Erza and Mira? Are they _amazing_ , if you know what I mean?" She asked, playfully elbowing him.

"First off, it's just Natsu. Second, you should've seen Erza with her first time! She became a completely different person! She was all submissive and stuff, it was kind of weird." Natsu said.

"Well, you know what they say about those people that are all dominant on the outside… They turn all submissive and masochistic whenever they're with those they _really_ care about." Tatenashi informed.

 **AN: Update! 3/17/16 and I'm still sick! Wooo!**

"Huh… Masochistic, huh? I'll keep that in mind." Natsu said. "So you wanted to join, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've got nothing better to do. I could go home, but home's a bit boring." She said with a shrug.

"Well alright. Ichika, let's go. I'd calculate your magic power at on par if not better than my magic by the way." Natsu said as he turned around to walk back to the guild.

 **Time Skip 2 Hours**

"You know, I have to say, I really like it here…" The elder Orimura said to her younger brother.

"Gotta agree with you there, sis. They're really nice people. Sure, they have their oddities, but so do we. Besides… Some of them know the pain of not having parents." He said quietly.

"Don't dwell in the past, Ichika. We'll be alright." Chifuyu said, ruffling her little brother's hair.

"But I don't want to lose anyone close to me ever again!" He said, his voice slightly rising. "Not again… Madoka… We'll find her one day, right?" He asked his older sister.

"Of course we'll find her one day. We're family." She said as she hid behind a mask of guilt. She had always blamed herself for the disappearance of her younger sister, and her brother's twin. She had gone missing when they had been raided by the insane Zeref worshippers. Common theme, huh?

From there, they had been taken in by a dragon, where she taught them their current magic.

The Queen of the Destruction Dragons, a not so well known type of dragon. They never learned her name. They simply ended up calling her mom. Something that secretly made the dragon feel like an actual parent.

But that was a story for another time.

 **AN: I could've ended here too, but I'm not going to…**

 **Why? Because I'm sick.**

 **I don't like being sick.**

 **It hurts.**

"How about we go to the place Natsu picked out for us? That apartment was pretty big, and I'm pretty sure the others went there already." Ichika suggested to his sister.

"Y-yeah… That sounds good. We'll be fine here. We have a new family, but will never forget about Madoka…" She whispered below a level that even their dragon slayer senses couldn't hear.

The two siblings got up, and headed to their apartment, intent on sleeping.

 **The Next Day**

"So, uh… Where do you want your house?" Natsu asked Ichika out of nowhere.

"The hell do you mean?!" He asked at the somewhat absurd question. It wasn't everyday where someone just asks where you want your house to be, when you don't have enough money for a house.

"I mean, I'm gonna build a house for you. I have plenty of spare jewels, so payment won't be necessary. Think of it as a welcoming gift, or a gift from a Dragon Slayer to another Dragon Slayer." Natsu said. "But I do have a place that you might like."

Natsu, along with Ichika and his older sister, exited the guild hall, as Natsu led them to a possible location where their new home could be.

"It's a bit far from the guild, and it's kind of close to where I live, but in my opinion, the place is beautiful." Natsu said as they walked.

They walked over a hill to see a calm river, green grass, and in general, a rather peaceful area.

"My goodness, this place looks amazing!" Chifuyu said as she observed their surroundings.

"Yeah, I usually come here to fish with Happy whenever I'm bored, or we need food." Natsu said. "So, what do you think? I can build your place here if you want." Natsu offered.

"Well, if you honestly want to, and have nothing else to do, I have nothing against it. I can only say thank you, and I don't think we'll ever be able to repay you." Chifuyu said with a bow of respect.

"Oh come on! No need to do all that formal stuff. We dragons have to stick together, you know?" Natsu said as he began walking away. "I'll start construction of your home later on today. You're free to watch if you want, though I'm not sure you'd want to just watch a sweating guy move, align, and hammer wood." Natsu said before disappearing over the hill.

Ichika and Chifuyu looked at each other.

"He's probably the weirdest one…" Ichika said.

"Agreed… But nothing's bad about being weird. He's just unique…" Chifuyu said as the two sat near the river.

 **AN: Well then, that's it for now… I guess.**

 **The pairings will be:**

 **Natsu X Harem**

 **Harem Includes: Erza, Mira, Ultear, Meredy, Kagura, and some more that will be revealed later.**

 **Ichika X Harem**

 **Harem Includes: Chifuyu (because incest is wincest), Tabane, shit, why am I listing this? Every new character introduced in this chapter is in his harem.**

 **More pairings will be revealed as characters are revealed.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Song of the Fic: Automatic - e-dubble**

 **Genre: Rap - Freestyle**


End file.
